Time Tot at Hogwarts
by ColtKit
Summary: Jack & the 10th Doctor get caught in a potions accident well exploring Diagon Alley & ended getting deaged. With the Brigadier as their guardian the boys go to Hogwarts in Slytherin with Harry & Draco. Just one of many things they alter well at Hogwarts. Slytherin Harry, Spanking Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge:**

I write challenges a bit differently. I'll wrote out the first chapter of an idea I have but don't have time to really explore, might write out a few other chapters if I get the whim but don't expect them. This is for anyone else to take up and do their own thing with. You don't need to ask my Permission just run with it. However if you want to take it up I would like you to mention you did in the comments so other people can find your story, and so that I can read it to.

 **Title:**

Challenge: Time Tot at Hogwarts

 **Summary:**

Jack & the 10th Doctor get caught in a potions accident well exploring Diagon Alley & ended getting deaged. With the Brigadier as their guardian the boys go to Hogwarts in Slytherin with Harry & Draco. Just one of many things they alter well at Hogwarts. Slytherin Harry, Spanking Yaoi

 **A/N:**

Magic Blesser Potions give Squibs the spell like abilities of Biotics from Mass Effect, Dragon Ball Z style Kia blasts, and Elemental bending powers from Avatar the last Airbender.

###

 **Chapter One**

"Soooooooo," The Doctor grinned looking at his small body in the mirror. His clothes were hanging off him in clumps, "This is new,"

Jack groaned staring at his own youthful body in the mirror, "How did this even happen. I mean, I'm a fixed point Doctor. I shouldn't be capable of change,"

"You still age though," The Doctor explained, "You're capable of changing up to a point. It's the same reason you can get drunk. Even how you can get pregnant,"

Jack was apart of a human subspecies from the future that were Omni-sexuals. They were all technically male but could become impregnated. They also excreted a powerful pheromone which most lifeforms in the galaxy found appealing. They even had some control of that pheromone as a defense mechanism.

"Just think of this as aging backwards," the Doctor grinned studying himself, "I think we're about 10... 10 years, 9 months, and 22 days... approximately. Plus or minus a few hours,"

Jack groaned.

"Oi! It's not an exact science!" The Doctor felt the need to defend his guess not realizing that wasn't what Jack was moaning about.

They could hear crying with the occasional scream coming from the next room as the young apprentice who did this to them was being punished. The wizarding world seemed to have more traditional values, and by Traditional he meant old as fuck.

The apprentice was about 19 and currently over his master's knee getting his bare ass assaulted by a switch. The old woman sounded like she had some hidden strength.

Jack wished he could say he felt sympathy for the boy but given that it was his fault they were currently prepubescent he got a bit of satisfaction out of it.

The boy had accident spilled the potion on them as they were exploring the shop. He had been to eager to show his master what he'd done and wasn't paying attention. Something always goes wrong when you don't pay attention in a potions lab.

Jack sighed. This wasn't how his trip with the Doctor was supposed to be. The Doctor found Jack some years after his entire Torchwood team died and extended his offer to travel with him again. After Donna the Doctor was lonely and desperately wanted a companion who couldn't die... or need to have their mind erased to save their life.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked, "Think this will wear off in a few hours?"

The Doctor frowned as he sniffed the potion still soaking his clothes. Sniffing out all the ingredients used, "Interesting... seems to be permanent,"

"P-permanent!" Jack yelped, "You mean I have to be a bloody CHILD for the rest of eternity!"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh don't worry, We'll still age properly... at least I will... One moment," he starting probing Jack with his fingers, turning his head to the side and looking into his mouth. Then he stepped back and scanned him with his Sonic screwdriver. Looking over the readings he informed, "You'll grow up like you're supposed to as well but your body will return to aging at a snail's pace when you hit the age you originally died at,"

Jack sighed, "I guess that's better then being a kid for a few hundred years,"

The Doctor smiled, "This is just facilitating," looking back to the mirror, "It's been so long since I was a kid,"

"Doctor!"

"Right right," The Doctor took another sniff of his clothes, "I think this was the Trotvarious Youth Elixir. The ingredients spell right but," he did another scan on his on clothes, "Yes, yes I see. The magical energy wasn't distributed through the potion correctly,"

"Doctor," Jack groaned, "Please make sense,"

"The Trotvarious Youth Elixir doesn't directly age you backwards. I doubt that really would have made much of a difference with how old we are. Instead it's designed to revert the body back to a specific age. Which depends on the Stirring pattern used. I'm afraid the kid mocked it up a bit and so we're prepubescent instead of 20 somethings. Still an impressive attempt,"

"Impressive!?"

"The fact we aren't dead is very impressive,"

The door chimed and the old woman temporarily paused in beating her apprentice as a group of men stepped inside, ignoring the 'closed' sign. They were well dressed in fancy robes and carrying Satchels with important documents in them. The old woman quickly thanked them for coming and showed them to the newly deaged boys.

"Good evening sirs," one of the men said taking a seat, "Unfortunate business this but we'll have it squared away. Now please remain calm and trust in the ministry. Laws have been passed in case something like this happens. It was decided that people in your situation should legally be treated as children in all aspects as a result of your emotional range being regressed with you. Mrs Wrognut, since this is her shop where the accident took place, will be paying for your schooling as well as supplying a monthly deposit in your accounts until your of age, as compensation. You'll have to pay for your own apprenticeship if you chose to Apprentice again,"

The old woman groaned before glaring at her still crying apprentice who was naked from the waist down in front of everyone, "Those ingredients you wasted already cost me over 20 thousand galleons! Now on top of it I have to pay for 7 years worth of schooling!?"

The apprentice whimpered.

The Ministry man calmed her down with, "Accidents happen when taking on apprentices. You're insurance should cover it if you have all the required permanents. We can help you file a claim with the Goblins. All that should happen is your rates go up a bit. This was a fairly impressive brew, even if it regressed them a bit too young. Still impressive for someone his age. I would suggest keeping the boy on and just watching him more closely. He shows promise as a potioneer and we could always use more of those,"

The old woman sighed, "I hadn't actually intended to get rid of the boy but I will be taking out the bill on his hide,"

"As is your prerogative," said the man looking back at the Doctor and Jack well the apprentice cried.

The Doctor informed, "School might actually be a bit of trouble for Jack. He's a squib,"

The Ministry man looked thoughtful, "We'll add a magic blesser to the shop owner's bill for him then,"

"A Magic Blesser!?" The old woman gasped, "Those draughts cost even more then the deaged potion to make,"

"Be thankful your a potioneer and can brew it yourself or you'd have to spend even more on purchasing the potion," he told her, "It's your responsibility to make sure the boys are cared for until they are of age,"

The old woman groaned, rubbing her temple in irritation.

The Ministry man continued, "Well to a certain extent. As it is gentlemen do you an individual you would like to appoint as your guardian,"

The Doctor thought on it for a bit, "Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart,"

The man paled, "The former head of UNIT... you... you have ties to him?"

"We work for UNIT," Said the Doctor, "It's one of the few places that hire Squibs," nodding at Jack, "And they pay wizards rather well to," speaking of himself.

The Ministry man groaned. This had just become an incident with the UN if UNIT was involved, "I'll get in contact with them immediately. Can I have your names please?"

"Doctor John Smith and this is my friend Captain Jack Harkness,"

Jack was letting the Doctor do all the talking. It was amazing how easily he blended lies with the truth. John Smith was just one of the Doctor's aliases, one UNIT would recognize.

The Doctor really did work for UNIT on occasion but not so often anymore. He was an immortal alien shape shifter. Of course he could only change his shape when he neared death. Sorta like the old Phoenix legends. He was a champion of the universe, it's protector and guardian. He couldn't imagine the number of people who were going to laugh their butts off when they say him reduced to a child.

"Boy," The old woman growled at her apprentice, "Get me a dose of Magic Blesser," not wanting to make this worse on herself. All wizards had heard of UNIT. They handled most wizarding / muggle relations among other things. They had helped fight against the Dark Lord and gotten a fierce reputation.

"Y-yes ma'am," The apprentice fled the room.

The old woman looked at Jack, "The potion won't quite give you real magic. It will allow you to manipulate it in it's raw form but no real spell casting. Hogwarts has remedial classes for those Squib students but most families can't afford to treat their children with it as I'm sure you know,"

"Yes Ma'am," Jack nodded

The apprentice returned with the dose and handed it to Jack.

Jack looked at the Doctor as if asking 'sure this will work' and at the Doctor's nod he downed the potion. He felt sudden waves of pain coursing through his body as his awareness began to expand. He could suddenly feel in a way he could never have imagined and could not explain. The universe itself seemed to change around him as he felt it in a whole new way.

He stumbled back as it gave him a bit of a head rush. Sighing he looked at the now empty vile, "I've had worse," he shrugged and handed it back to the apprentice.

The Ministry man nodded, "The school will teach you how to make and use runes and you can use most actual spells through them,"

"Got it," Jack nodded.

###

After all the paperwork was filled out and an account set up in their names for their school funds. The boys were left to their own devices. It was agreed they would stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days until Alistair picked them up. The old woman would pay for their room until they were in the hands of their guardian.

Their clothes were shrunken down to fit them and enchanted to grow with them. That was something the old woman actually volunteered, being more cooperative after learning they were from UNIT.

The Doctor was so excited, "It's been a while since I went to a wizarding school. I believe the last time was when I actually did regenerate as a child,"

"You mean the time you were running around calling yourself 'Merlin' and accidentally got the entire wizarding world worshipping you as a prophet," Jack droned.

The Doctor blinked, "How do you know about that?"

"I worked for Torchwood for over a hundred years. They did a lot of research on you,"

The Doctor huffed, "Here I thought I was being unorthodox bringing you to the Wizarding Market,"

"I actually know a lot about the Wizards from working at Torchwood," Said Jack and the Doctor just pouted.

The boys walked to a clothing shop and ordered a whole mess of new clothes, enchanted to grow with them so they didn't have to keep ordering new ones. The enchantment made them a good bit pricer but they'd save money in the long run. They got a bunch of wizarding clothes as well as muggle styles of this time period. The early 90s had some ugly clothes. The boys observed as they stood on the stands as they were measured for their orders.

Neither really minded standing in there underwear on pedestals at the front of the shop. The mirrors in front of them really showed them their new bodies.

Two other boys were there chatting about Hogwarts next to them. With a Blonde child acting like a right prat and making Slytherin look all kinds of bad.

The Doctor glared as he looked at him. He actually knew Salazar Slytherin. The founder of Slytherin actually taught the Doctor everything he knew about magic. That man would be ashamed of how many people like this got into his house.

The Doctor got fed up with it after the boy started condemning the other child for apparently being muggle born.

"Come off it," The Doctor glared, "Talk like that is the reason all the other houses hate Slytherin so much," The Doctor huffed, "We need to be a better example," he looked at the other boy and extended his hand, "John Smith, I'm what most of Slytherin house will look like," He was in Slytherin last time he was at Hogwarts. He didn't see why that would change now, "Unfortunately we have our share of prats,"

The boy shook his hand, "Harry..." he introduced himself then after a moment of silent he asked "why do most people hate Slytherins?"

"We had some messed up Dark Lord in our recent past and now everyone blames all of Slytherin for his actions. It's pretty annoying. What's the good in blaming an entire group of people for the action of one man and his insane followers? Not everyone who was even in The Dark Lord's cult was a Slytherin. There were a ton of Ravenclaws and Even some Hufflepuffs. Hell even a couple Griffindors joined him but Slytherin is the only one who is ostracized and hated for it," he glared at the blonde, "Spewing all that pure blood nonsense doesn't exactly help us,"

The blood scuffed, "Wizarding blood is diluted enough as is!"

"True, if we don't do something our species will die out but yelling at the Muggle borns won't do any good. We need to find a way to make our magical genes more dominant and that can only be done if research is put into it. Instead pure bloods just sit in their mansions laying all their blames on muggle borns instead of actually trying to fix the problem,"

"What problem?" Harry asked.

Jack explained, "Thousands of years ago a powerful being, some call him the 'Unofficial Guardian of the universe'," sparing a glance at the Doctor who flushed at the description of himself, "declared Earth a sanctuary for creatures without a world. Creatures that had lost their homes due to a great war that took place across the stars with all of time in the balance. They had lost much of their culture, all of their technology, and most of their populations. He brought many of those various creatures here.

"Wizards were one of those races. They looked like... think Lord of the Rings' Elves, mostly human but beautiful beyond compare with even the males having very soft features. They started interbreeding with humans and slowly their genetic make up got more and more diluted. Now wizards have barely any of those genes left and the true wizarding species long since been bred out of existence. Legend has it they didn't even need wands to bend reality to their will,"

The Doctor added, "Magic is just a primitive word for it. What wizards actually do is we have a sixth sense that let's us interact with subatomic particles and varying energies of the universe. It's all in the magical theory books," Time Lords could do it to but they also had a seventh sense which allowed them to perceive the 4th dimension, AKA "time". It made it hard for them to relate to 3 dimensional creatures. Generally only Time Lord priest studied magic as the manipulation of time was considered more important.

"So..." Harry looked thoughtful, "We're aliens?"

"Descended from Aliens yes, or at the very least beings from another dimension," The Doctor nodded, "But we're mostly human at this point and our culture is fairly backwards. We still have some of our ancient knowledge. For example, potions is just a higher form of Chemistry which uses our sixth sense. You have to feel the energies and particles as they blend and manually guide them well stirring. Even for us, it can be a difficult skill to master,"

The blonde added, "Squibs can't do it because they don't have the Sixth sense,"

The Doctor explained, "It just means their genes are dominant like Jack's," nodding at his friend, "But he just took a potion to treat that so he can go to Hogwarts. Most of the time those potions aren't available to squibs as they cost way too much. They have the potential to save our entire race and even give magic to muggles but the ingredients are really hard to come by and the potion can only be brewed by Masters,"

Jack got the conversation back on track, "Squibs like me are the proof the wizarding race is dying out but Muggle borns are our hope,"

The Blonde sneered, "How are they our hope," not actually asking, "Their blood is even more diluted then it was before, after generations of breeding with muggles,"

"Because their magic came back. It's proof that no matter how diluted our blood gets magic will always come back to us," Jack explained.

The blonde got quiet as he thought about that, "I... I guess that makes sense," he admitted.

The Doctor nodded, "We should stop worrying so much about muggle borns and put more research into potions to give magic. Squibs who undergo the treatment might not be able to cast complex spells but they also don't need wands. It's a step in the right direction,"

As the Doctor and Jack left the shop, and the boys, the immortal looked at the Time Traveler, "So... why did we just do that?"

"Well in a hundred years wizards will be working on improving the Magic Blesser. They'll need all the help they can get," the Doctor shrugged.

Wizards had a very long lifespan, living a little older then 200 on average. However because of this they had rather high expectations for their academe. Usually they had to study a specific field for a hundred years before they knew enough to pass their Mastery Exam for it. There were a handful of geniuses who became masters of a magical trade well in their 50s but they were vary rare.

That's actually why deages children were sent back to school. They had the opportunity to take advanced classes usually reserved for geniuses in 3rd year.

"You think those kids will became potion masters?" Jack asked.

"It's amazing how one little encounter can completely change the destiny of a child," was all the Doctor said as they continued walking around the market, buying things for school.

###

They only had to stay at the Leaky cauldron for a single night before Alistair picked them up.

"The Ministry explained to me what happened," Said Alistair well the boys sat in his car as it drove down London, "I signed the document accepting custody of you two and legally had your names changed to Lethbridge-Stewart. I'm now your legal guardian and was told I should treat you like actual children because your brain chemistry has been regressed," he looked at the Doctor who was playing with the window of the car, "Honestly Doctor it's been decades since all my children left the house. I'm too old to raise more,"

The Doctor sighed, "Sorry Brigadier, we can always just stay in the TARDIS until we're grown up," the TARDIS currently being towed behind them on a trailer.

Alistair sighed, "No, You have a hard enough time caring for yourself under the best of circumstances. However I want you to remember you ASKED me to take care of you so I expect you to obey the rules I lay down and accept the consequences if you break them. The Ministry told me I need to treat you like actual children and that's what I'm going to do in ALL areas, understood?"

Jack perked, "Does that mean we get an allowance?"

Alistair groaned, "Yes you'll get an allowance. You'll also have your hides skinned if I catch you going something wrong,"

Jack's smile turned devious, "So what your saying is, 'don't get caught',"

Alistair groaned, "I was the leader of the largest intelligence organization on Earth. You will ALWAYS get caught,"

The next day Jack and the Doctor found themselves with their pants around their ankles as their bare bottoms were repeatedly swatted. They had already been caught.

###

Some months passed the boys got used to the routine at the Brigadier's. They had full bellies, warm clothes, and a mountain of toys and books. Most importantly they often found themselves with sore bottoms. The Brigadier was very strict and the boys were always up to some mischief.

When school rolled around Jack was glad to be out of that house, "You couldn't have asked someone ELSE to watch us," Jack huffed as they boarded the train, "You had to pick a crotchety old man,"

The Doctor shrugged, "I turst the Brigadier. He was always there to get me out of a jam,"

Jack huffed again as they walked down the train.

"He was actually my first companion,"

Jack paused but as the Doctor kept walking he forced his feet to move.

"We were both little more then children. I traveled with him... and the Master... things didn't end well,"

Jack gaped, the Doctor NEVER talked about himself this much.

"Still... I cherish the time we spent together..." the Doctor sighed, "It was nice... Besides my dad Alistair was the first human I ever saw,"

"You're half human!" Jack couldn't stop himself from yelling.

The Doctor blinked as if he hadn't realized he'd been talking this whole time. He lightly smiled, "That does explain why I'm so obsessed with you lot wouldn't it? Hey look an empty compartment," the Doctor changed the subject in that subtle Doctor way which showed a complete lack of understanding for social niceties.

The compartment itself wasn't even empty. There was another boy sitting in there. Actually it was the muggle born from the shop.

"Harry!" The Doctor grinned, "How are you?" walking into the compartment without asking and taking a seat. Jack rolled his eyes as how obliviously rude the Doctor was and sat down to.

Harry slowly smiled when he realized who it was, "Hi John, Jack,"

"Hey," Jack smiled, "So how was your summer,"

Harry shrugged, "The usual. How about you,"

"Fairly unusual," Smiled the Doctor, "Which is typically normal for me but highly unusual in a different way,"

Harry snickered, not understanding what the Doctor was saying but finding him funny all the same.

The Doctor suddenly gaped as he caught sight of a lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. He swallowed back his surprise to not alter Harry and hoped he hadn't done too much damage too the timeline.

They all too soon found themselves standing in front of the great hall with all the first years lined up. Harry was sitting on the stool with the magical sorting hat on his head. When the hat cried out "Slytherin" was when the Doctor knew just how much he fucked up.

###

Harry looked around worried as all the students looked at him shocked. No one clapped for him like they had for all the others. Even the teachers were looking at him in surprise. He groaned wondering if this had all been a huge mistake. Part of him even wanted to ask for a do over.

However he smiled as the blonde boy from the clothing shop started clapping. Harry went over and sat next too him, "See?" The blonde smiled, "I knew you were the right sort. I don't think we were ever properly introduced, Draco Malfoy,"

"Harry Potter," Harry shyly smiled.

"No kidding," Draco grinned slyly.

"Think John and Jack will be in our house?" Harry verbalized his hope.

"With how much of Slytherin fanatics they are? Undoubtedly,"

"John Smith Lethbridge-Stewart," McGonagall called and John cheerfully skipped to the stool. He waved over to Harry and Draco well wearing this big goofy grin.

The hat barely touched his head before it started... crying. No screaming, down right shrieking in despair. Professor McGonagall ripped the hat away. The hat started panting for a few moments. The entire school had grown deathly quiet as they stared at the Doctor in... fear. A pin drop could be could as well as the hat's quiet whisper of "Slytherin,"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as if he expected all of this as he came in sat down by Harry and Draco. No one clapped for him either, not even Draco or Harry.

When John took his seat Draco demanded, "What the bloody hell was that about!?"

John shrugged, still wearing a goofy grin, "I've lived an interesting life,"

The sorting slowly returned to normal, although you could feel it in the room that all the children were still freaked out by what happened with John.

When Jack got to the stool the hat sit on his head pondering for a good ten minutes before yelling, "Slytherin!"

Jack pouted and took his seat, getting many claps, "That's not fair!" he whined, "How come the hat screamed for you and not me! You'd think with all the shit that's happened to me I'm worthy of a scream. At the very least a whimper,"

The Doctor patted his back comfortingly.

Draco shook his head, "You guys are weird,"

John smiled, "Just means we aren't boring, eh Doctor," Jack prodded the mini Doc with his elbow.

"Doctor?" Harry blinked.

""It's just a nickname," Jack shrugged.

The Doctor glared, "I'll remind you I have PHDs in everything... outside medicine but I do qualify as a field medic,"

Harry was gaping, "Are you like some kind of boy genius?"

The Doctor dismissed, "I don't like the term 'genius'. I'm clever and let's leave it at that,"

###

Severus Snape's mouth was dry as he stared at the Potter Spawn. Potter was in his house. Harry bloody Potter was in his house. The very idea was something that would have cut his school yard rival to the bone.

The boy was talking to the deaged boys and... Draco. He seemed to actually be getting along with Draco.

One of the Deaged boys began shameless flirting with the other. Snape would have to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't get up to any adult themed mischief. At least they weren't flirting with the other children. That was always a morally gray area. They were legally kids so they couldn't have romantic encounters with adults but many parents felt put out at the idea of their child dating one.

Snape sighed. It wasn't common but there had been a few times since he came to work here that a deaged child came to Hogwarts and he always tried to treat them like all the other students. They might have the memories of their adult lives but they really did have the emotional awareness of young children. That contradiction often got them in trouble at school as they tended to act out more.

Snape growled as he spotted the Potter Spawn begin rubbing his blasted scar just to beg for attention.

The other Deaged boy fell for it and pulled out what appeared to be a techno magic wand, apparently modeled after Merlin's own. The boy pointed it at the Potter brat, looking all concerned as he ran a medical scan over the boys antics.

Snape just rolled his eyes at that... until the boy got a horrified look on his face and grabbed Potter. The two suddenly disappeared in a pop.

The entire hall looked at where the sound came from well Dumbledore immediately got up and raced out of the hall. Snape and McGonagall followed him as the other teachers were ordered to look after the remaining children.

Was this deaging thing some kind of misdirection to get to Potter?

The second they stepped out of the great hall a portrait called to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" yelled the portrait, "Young Lethbridge-Stewart needs you in the hospital wing,"

"Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore sighed with relief. Harry hadn't been kidnapped, "Do you know what concerns he has over Young Harry?"

"He said he discovered something called a... Horcox?"

###

"Horcox?" Harry asked as John ran around the hospital wing, getting various medical equipment. It was all so primitive and the magical healer was currently in the great hall. She probably would only be getting in the way anyhow.

"It's a sliver of a person's soul, extremely dark magic. It was a failed experiment to create immortality back in Ancient Egypt," John explained, "You cut off a piece of your soul, stick it in something, then when someone finds that something it slowly devours them until it destroys the other person's soul and uses that energy to create a hallow body for the Wraith of the Horcox's owner can entered. It was originally used to preserve the lives of their god kings but the practice was disbanded as not only does it require several people die in your place but each time you make a Horcox you lose a little bit of your sanity. No use extending your lifespan if it drives you crazy,"

"A-and I got one of those in my head?" Harry turned green, "How?"

The Doctor shrugged, "If I had to guess I'd say Voldemort himself turned you into one. I can't imagine why he'd do that to a person instead of an object. Your soul fights against the sliver like an infect. Hence the headache," He refrained from saying 'when Voldemort is near' as to not frighten the child more. The Doctor only had a vague understanding of this time period. He knew Voldemort was here but not where he was hiding.

"You know an awful lot Mr Lethbridge-Stewart," Said Dumbledore as he walked into the room.

John shrugged, "Comes from working for Unit. I've only ever read about Horcoxes as only an idiot would actually try to make one. Most who seek immortality just convince a vampire to turn them. The smart ones will combine that with spells to turn themselves into a lich. That way they have a Vampire's eternal youth and beauty combined with true immortality... it's the safest way," The boy was rambling as he continued to gather supplies, not noticing how disturbed the adults looked at what the boy just purposed, "Do you have any Basilisk venom?" he pulled out a small cauldron from seemingly out of no where.

Snape stopped him, "Although I appreciate your enthusiasm, just give me the recipe and I'll brew it myself. I am, after all, a Potions Master,"

John blinked, looking the man up and down, "Aren't you a little young to have be Master of anything,"

Snape slowly smiled, "I'm the youngest since Merlin. I assure you, I can handle it,"

Dumbledore butted in. Snape didn't fully understand what a Horcox was, he never even heard the word before today, "You... you know of a potion to remove it,"

The Doctor waved off, "UNIT has a lot of old tomes of ancient magics. Their library is quite extensive. Actually I..." The Doctor stopped and looked at Dumbledore, anger slowing creeped over him, "You knew," he accused.

Dumbledore smiled helplessly, "I tried removing it myself but-"

"Why didn't you contact UNIT!?" The Doctor glared.

"Lethbridge-Stewart," Snape spoke with a warning edge to his voice, "Do not speak to the Headmaster that way,"

Dumbledore sighed, "Young man, how exactly could I have know UNIT has cures to old magic curses when not even Hogwarts nor the ministry's extensive libraries have anything on it,"

The Doctor glared, "You still should have tried,"

"And have them drag a baby into a lab and start cutting on him?"

The Doctor flinched, "UNIT isn't like that. There is a difference between us and Torchwood,"

Torchwood was the boogeyman of the magical world. People like that were the reason all magical life had gone into hiding. UNIT actually did it's best to keep Torchwood and similar organizations away from magic but some of the older wizards weren't convinced they were actually the good guys. As such the Doctor wasn't too surprised to see the Headmaster didn't seem to believe him.

The Doctor sighed, staying quiet for a few moments before moving back to what is important, "There is a potion that was used to destroy the Horcox well preserving the object it was sealed in. It was made in order to restore the sanity of the Horcox's creator after they realized what it was doing. The slither of soul returns to the owner and gives them back a little of their mind. I would suggest running simulations first as I don't believe it was ever used on a living being. Like I said, only an idiot would put it in a living creature as it won't work right nor last longer then a single lifetime,"

The Doctor got out a pen and paper from his robes and started writing well explaining, "The potion isn't that hard to make but it requires a lot of expensive ingredients; Basilisk venom and powdered Unicorn horn are the primary ingredients along with dragon blood, pixie wings-"

"Just write it down," Snape insisted, "Don't forget the stirring method and measurements for the ingredients,"

"Got it," The Doctor nodded, as he scribbled it down. He only stayed quiet a moment as he always had been a chatty thing, "he's supposed to bath in it, not drink it," as Snape nodded the boy lingered for a bit. "There are... a few other things I discovered from my scan,"

"Such as?" Dumbledore encouraged.

"Well..." he looked at Harry before looking back at Dumbledore, "I discovered evidence of abuse,"

"T-that's not true!" Harry yelled, clear panic in his voice.

Dumbledore looked worried, "May I see your wand,"

The Doctor fidgeted a bit. He had always been overly attached to his sonic screwdriver and with how Wizards clung to their wands that was actually something they should understand.

"I assure you, you'll get it right back my boy," Dumbledore promised, "I just need to look over the results of your scan for myself,"

The Doctor sighed and reluctantly handed it over.

Dumbledore looked at the Techno magic wand for a moment and held it to his ear. Turning it on he got the mental list of all the scan recorded. His eyes went wide with shock before slowly narrowing in anger.

Handing the wand back to the boy Dumbledore informed, "I'll work on having him removed immediately,"

Harry looked shocked, and a tinny bit hopeful, at that. The boy squirmed as he caught Snape staring at him.

Snape ordered, "Return to the feast,"

The Doctor opened his mouth but Snape cut him off, "We have none of the ingredients you mentioned on stock. I'll get them first thing in the morning but for now return to the feast,"

###

"That boy can apprate through the school wards," Snape forced the Headmaster to focus on things beyond Potter once they were in the privacy of the old sage's office. Snape was trying to get him to see the true issue here, "Do you realize how much raw power that requires? Not even you can do it,"

Albus didn't seem to be listening.

"That wand of his seems custom made as well, likely something he got at UNIT," Snape went on but the old sage still didn't answer, "I can also find no records of his previous years at Hogwarts. It's likely UNIT got him young and trained him themselves," still nothing, "Albus you saw the way the hat reacted to him. Not even the Dark Lord got it to so much as flinch but whatever it saw in that boy's mind truly frightened it,"

"... they beat him," Albus whispered.

Snape growled, "Yes Albus the Potter Spawn didn't grow up as the spoiled brat you wanted him to be but-" Snape was silence by the Headmaster's sheer aura of raw magical power as anger powered out of him in waves. Luckily the flared died down almost instantly.

Albus sighed, "Forgive me my friend. I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you've always been a rather blunt and tackless man but you don't mean anything by it," it was an insult with no real malice behind it. Just Dumbledore saying he was upset by Snape's choice of words.

"I'm used to people taking out their frustrations on me," Snape assured.

"Which makes it worse doesn't it," Albus sighed, "I realize John Smith is a threat for what he represents. Who knows what Unit did to him to make him so powerful nor how many others they've got their hands on... but he's in our care now. We have the opportunity to raise him right this time. Like first time children, those suffering from deaging mishaps are highly susceptible to outside influences. They have the potential to completely change their personalities depending on who raises them and their experiences. We shouldn't condemn him just because he has the potential for wrong doings. That was the mistake I made with Tom after all. I have no intention of creating another Voldemort,"

Snape flinched at the Dark Lord's chosen name but went on, "You didn't create the Dark Lord,"

"I hounded him all his school days. Instead of helping him with his fears I shamed him for them, taught him the world was cruel and unsympathetic. That all he had was himself. I saw so much of Grindlewald in him. I labeled him a monster and the child lived down to it. I never allowed him the chance to be anything else... even when he begged me for it. The boy wasn't even in my house and I went out of my way to dog him... Yes Severus, I created the Dark Lord. I will not create another,"

Snape groaned and tried to make the Headmaster understand, "John Smith is dangerous,"

"Then all the more reason to extend your hand to him. Someone as powerful as he is, who's mind frightens things that don't even have emotions. That's not someone you should fear. It's someone you should do all in your power to help,"

###

"So where'd you go?" Draco asked as The Doctor and Harry retook their seats. Harry looked unusually pale.

The Doctor shrugged and cheerfully said, "Just making arrangements to remove an unholy abomination from Harry's head," as he got himself some food.

"What?" Draco blinked.

Harry gulped, "D-Dumbledore asked us not to talk about it,"

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively, "As if that matters. Harry has a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head,"

"WHAT!?" Draco screamed, scooting away from Harry.

"Don't worry, as I said I'm having it removed but he likely has more scattered about," John took a bite of some turkey.

The whole Slytherin table was frozen. They were just staring at him. Frightened expressions on their faces... well most of them.

"Who's Voldemort?" one of the Slytherin first years asked.

"Don't say his name!" Draco roared.

the boy blinked, "Why not? Who is he?"

One of the older Slytherins muttered something about, "Damn Mudbloods," and the next the he knew Jack had jumped over the table and started pounding on him. It was interesting to see a child not quite 4 feet beating the crap out of a 17 year old. One of the Prefects tried to force Jack off but only managed to get pulled into the fight.

The Doctor ignored the scuffle. He was used to such things happening on a regular basis when Jack was around. The Doctor just sipped his pumpkin juice and explained to the boy, "He's an apparently immortal Dark Lord who lead the last great wizarding war. Killed a bunch of muggles and wizards well claiming wizard superiority and tried to enslave all mankind. Harry's mother was able to kill him with a powerful rune she placed on Harry's forehead,"

Harry touched his lightning bolt scar.

Draco exclaimed, "What makes you think his MOTHER killed the Dark Lord!?" taking offense at the very idea that a 'Mudblood' could accomplish such a feat.

The Doctor shrugged and told the truth well implying it was HIS truth to tell, "Lily Potter worked closely with Unit during the war. I never met her personally but her research was well known around the water cooler. She was looking for a defense against the Killing curse," He looked at Harry, "Looks like she succeeded. Too bad Unit never got the copy of her research they were promised, although I imagine Dumbledore knows how it was made," He knew about this stuff from a mixture of talking to people at Unit and his own psychic abilities.

All the Slytherins were gaping.

Draco gulped, "You're those deaged guys from Unit," it had been in the paper after all, not like it was a secret.

Harry seemed lost but all the other Slytherins looked terrified. The Doctor just calmly eat his turkey. It was just as good as it was a thousand years ago.

###

Albus sipped his tea as he studied the tomes in his office with Snape. He had calmed down a bit, if only because he was forcing himself not to think about it.

Poppy wanted to do a formal scan of Harry in the morning that way she could record the history of abuse and send it to the ministry. The Care of Magical Children Department was a good deal more discreet then in the muggle world. It was actually a felony to leek reports of child abuse to the press.

There wasn't much the ministry could do expect arrest the Dursleys and prosecute them.

"Severus..." Dumbledore hesitated as Snape read through the books, "I'll accept if you don't want to honor your duties to Harry. You should not feel obligated to take the boy. There are others listed in Lily's will,"

Snape didn't reply at first as he continued to read. Unfortunately Albus knew how good he was at multitasking.

Eventually Snape said, "... Lily only named me Harry's next choice of Guardian because of some ridiculous blood ritual we did as children," Although Snape was often the victim of bullying during his school days because of his love of dark magic, he was hardly alone in that. Lily was the one frequently dabbling in things like blood magic which even Snape was hesitant to touch. One of her earliest experiments when they first came to Hogwarts was a blood brothers oath which mixed their DNA inside each other as if they were true biological siblings.

Lily wrote in her will that her greatest regret was how things ended between them and that she hoped trusting Harry to him showed that she never stopped loving Snape. She just couldn't in the way he loved her. To her they would always be blood brothers... it was more then Snape had expected... or deserved... and filled him with even greater regret over everything that happened.

Lily had forgiven him. Not only for what happened in school but for joining the Death Eaters. Even as a Death Eater she didn't hesitate to trust him with her child... if they had remained close after school she probably would have lectured him for even considering joining but that would have been the end of it... maybe she would have hit him upside the head with a book.

Snape couldn't help but smile at the life he could have had if he had just accepted Lily didn't love him like that. He could have been a treasured uncle to Harry... and succeeded in saving her from the Dark Lord... so many regrets.

"As I said, you should not feel obligated to take in Harry. I'm sure Lily will understand,"

"Albus your passive aggressive reserve psychology will not work on me,"

Albus sighed, "I'm not trying to manipulate you Severus. I sincerely mean that if you don't feel up to it don't take the child in. It would not go well for either of you,"

"Are you saying I COULDN'T raise a child?" Snape glared, "I look after an average of 80 of them throughout most of the year," he reminded

"And you do a great job but it's a good deal different then caring for your own child. That situation requires you to be more personal and affectionate then you are normally comfortable,"

"I can assure you I can handle looking after the boy," Snape glared before he realized the trap. Now Snape's pride refused to let him back down.

Albus smiled, "I'm glad you will try your best for him,"

Snape grunted, "Well I must be off to greet my Slytherins. Kindly find someone else to meddle with,"

"There's no one else worth meddling with," Albus smiled sincerely. He noticed Snape hesitate for a moment but forced himself to leave.

###

"Slytherin is a house of high standards," Snape informed his first year Slytherins in their dorm as they crawled into bed. He got them all ready after the feast and was now giving them his customary speech as if it was a bedtime story.

Snape himself would stay up a while longer with his older charges, checking their summer assignment and playing games with them. However 11 year olds needed their rest after such an exhausting day. They were undoubtedly overwhelmed by the experience the Headmaster made of their first night.

"You not only have to obey the school rules but the house rules. Bedtime for first years is strictly at 10 O'clock. That means your teeth must be brushed and your bums in bed at no later then 10. I do not want you wasting time by whining or dragging your feet, understand?"

He got a chior of, "Yes Sir," from his littlest Slytherins, including one from Harry Potter himself.

"Every Saturday morning I will be giving you and the rest of Slytherin house additional lessons in Defense and History as well as more mundane academia where the school finds itself lacking. I don't care if you find this beneath you. You will apply yourselves fully to these studies, understood?"

Another chior of, "Yes Sir,"

"Good. Now I will warn you now I do not believe in taking points. If you act up in class or in the halls you can rest assured I will blister your backsides. I will wait until we are in the privacy of our house as to not embarrass you in front of the other students but you will be punished, understood?"

"Y-yes sir," the chior was more worried and nervous now.

"The Slytherin prefects also have permission to punish you so you best listen to them. Don't worry about any of the other prefects or staff members taking out Anti-Slytherin prejudice on you as only Slytherin house has the right to discipline you in this manner. Others will just take points or assign detention however if this gets back to me, which it always will, I will handle the matter myself as well.

"Slytherin house is under a large amount of scrutiny so you need to hold yourselves to a higher standard. More importantly, you need to be a united front to withstand this adversity. Rule one demands you will always defend your housemates, even when you don't agree with them. You may chew each other out in private but the other houses must not perceive a weakness or they will make things difficult for all of you. It isn't fair but it's best you learn now that life isn't fair. I will not react well if I hear you break this rule and will property apply the cane to your backsides, understood?"

All the children gulped, "Yes Sir,"

"Jack," Snape looked over at the Deaged boy, "I am aware you got in a fight with older students. I am also aware of why. Next time kindly wait until you are in private before taking action and only result to violence if obsoletely necessary.

"A real Slytherin knows that it is not a matter of picking your battles, but timing them. And only a Gryffindor thinks the only way to get even with someone is by waving their wand, clear?"

Jack was smilingly devilishly, "Clear,"

Snape nodded, "You are to remain in groups of 3 or more at all times. It is dangerous to wander the halls alone as you're likely to find yourself the target of Gryffindors. Never start a fight but you have my permission to defend yourselves by any means short of permanent injury. Merlin help you if you start a fight or provoke one, understood?"

Another round of, "Yes Sir,"

"Good, now go to sleep, I don't want to hear any giggling or hushed whispers from here. You have all of tomorrow to get to know your housemates. Now is the time for sleep, goodnight,"

"Goodnight professor," all the children chiored.

Snape gave on final nod before turning on his kneels and swishing his robes as marched out.

He pretended not to notice how rowdy the kids got the second the door closed. He mostly said that last bit out of obligation. It would be impossible for the children to contain themselves the first night. He'd come back in an hour and forced them to sleep.

###

"GREAT!" Jack groaned, "Our head of house is as strict as the Brigadier! I'm never going to sit again!"

The Doctor just snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I probably should have said this was inspired by "De-Aged" by The "Bibliomaniac" however there are a bunch of differences. For one everyone knows from the start that the boys are deaged and The Doctor has no intention of reversing it. He actually likes the idea of growing up again, as it has been hundreds of years since he was a kid and he's looking forward to seeing how the wizarding world has changed. So I'm not following Bibliomaniac's plot at all. Second, the boys are in first year, not third, which effects my plot even more.

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about "Cursed". I just got in the mood to write for this story.

###

"Sooooo... they're adults?" Harry asked in a puzzled voice.

Harry was in the hall, walking with Draco and the rest of the Slytherin first years to their first class of the year. When Jack and John had walked down the opposite hall, Harry had wondered out loud about where they were going. Draco had jumped into a long rant expaining what Unit was and how those guys were deaged agents of it, so they would be attending different classes then them.

"Not really," answered Draco, "At least, not anymore. Their brains were regressed with their body, so all the weird chemical things work like they did when they were first kids. They remember everything from their adult lives but they perceive it like kids would,"

A Dark skinned boy snickered, "They probably wear diapers to bed,"

Harry blinked, really not getting it "Huh?"

A girl glared, "That's not funny Blaise,"

"Oh lighten up Millicent," The dark skinned boy rolled his eyes, "It's well know deaged boys piss themselves,"

"Not all of them and besides what's it matter if some wet the bed," Millicent glared, "Kids aren't meant to deal with adult traumas. Bedwetting is just a side effect of the brain not being able to cope with adult memories,"

"Have something you want to tell Milli?" Blaise laughed.

"Honestly!" Milli exclaimed, "You're so immature. My father is a healer, remember. He has more dealings deaged kids then most,"

She actually met a few of them well accompanying her father to work. Her father thought it would help the newly turned kids adjust if a real child was willing to play with them and show them reliving their childhoods could be a good thing. They had a very small ward for it in the state hospital with a handful of children.

Most of them were turned into toddlers, with magical burns and deformities that needed to be treated. The UNIT guys were lucky as all hell. Potion accidents like that are normally much worse.

###

Jack took his leave of the Doctor and wandered into his first class of the day. Truthfully it was his only class of the day. A remedial course to teach raw energy manipulation, that lasted a good 8 hours.

He had this class all day on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. With Runes, Potions, Herbology, Enchantments, and a remedial course in Magical Creatures on Tuesday and Thursday. He was able to test out of magical theory over the summer, even got his Newt for it. He tried for his Mastery but only spell casting and magical crafts went that high. The more mundane fields were the typical, 7 years of university, doctorates. He'd be obligated to at least attend a wizard university if he wanted that... he wasn't really sure if he did.

The Doctor was thoroughly enjoying his youth. He was even giddily talking to the Brigadier about new wizarding universities that opened up in the last thousand years. It looked like he actually wanted to attend one and see how magic had evolved since his days as Merlin... if that was the case Jack guessed he'd probably have to go to... still he was kinda hoping that when they turn 17 he could convince the Doctor to start traveling the universe again.

Guess there was no real rush. Both the Doctor and Jack were centuries old. 7 years as kids in school really won't make a difference. The Doctor was even thrilled to be reliving his youth. He was running around playing and generally making an ass of himself all summer.

The bell rung, pulling Jack out of his thoughts, and the kids piled into the classroom. There weren't many kids in this one at all... and one of them wasn't even human.

The kid was a purple humanoid squid with an expose brain and only one eye... A Sec? What was he doing here? Secs were a humanoid races of Dalek that, according to the Torchwood files, the doctor helped engineer. The mostly lived on a large island near New York, although in recent decades they had set up their own neighborhoods in magical villages... still... weird to see one attending a human school. They had their own schools after all.

From what Jack read in the reports, vivisection reports... yes Torchwood was that messed up. Anyhow, from what Jack read they had some Time Lord DNA in the which gave them limited magic, like Jack, and a healing factor instead of full blown regeneration. They were basically Deadpool if he could use Goku style ki attacks... maybe Jack had been reading too many comic books, Japanese or otherwise, since he was deaged.

Strangely Jack found he was not the only one staring at the Sec in Hufflepuff robes. The entire class had their eyes on him.

The teacher suddenly stormed in with a piece of toast in his mouth. He was pulling on a red robe with purple trim well wearing a blue suit with red pin stripes... he was a Sec to. As racist as it was to say, that was hardly a coincidence. Secs just didn't go to human schools. They prided themselves on being superior to the other magical races.

The teacher proved a bond with the Sec child as he patted the kid's head well quickly rushing passed. The boy blushing green as he tried to hide his face in a book.

"Good morning children," The older Sec smiled as he took the toast out of his mouth, "Sorry I'm late. My name is Professor Dest. I'll be working with you on controlling your new found powers. The staff like to call this a remedial class for children with 'Special needs' but I can assure you that is far from the case. Fact is by manipulating magic in it's raw form you have more destructive power then Voldemort himself,"

The children, save for Jack, gasped at the name but Dest just gave a devilish grin.

"It's not like I have anything to fear from someone who can't so much as levitate a book without their stick, and neither do you.

"That little potion many of you took was designed by my own people, after making observations of our own abilities, so in a sense you are our responsibility. It unlocked your true potential, without the restraints a wizard has. As others of you have noticed, you never took the potion, but your parents did. This is because it was alchemical engineering at a genetic level. Your gifts come from a magically dominant gene so it is unlikely it will every be breed out of you.

"There is no formal NEWT for your style of magic, as the law has yet to catch up with science, so we will be studying under my own people's methods. This is not a matter of learning a handful of worthless spells in 7 years in being done. Our gift is a lifelong pursuit, but it starts with the most important lesson. Understanding your limitations. You need to know when to stop yourself because you are a threat. Magic serves wizards as a tool but it makes us a living weapon.

"Our magic is powered by our own physical limits which, if properly trained, can always be surpassed. That is, thanks to the potion. Your own magic now alters your own physical limits. They are interconnected, feeding into one another.

"For your first year, as you learn the basics, you will be kept apart from my other students, as you are a danger to everyone around you and need more attention, but afterwards you will be studying in a group with children of all ages in a dojo like setting. Advancing in rank on your own merits well helping less skilled students in the art. Skill and age really don't coordinate," Dest shrugged

"I can teach you to fly without a broom, to bend light to create illusions, conjure gravity wells, manipulate your core element, or even, if you work hard enough, how to channel enough destructive power to level a city with a wave of your hand.

"Wizards know this and they still underestimate your power, but fact of the matter is, you are superior to them. You can even cast their most complex spells, through runes as they do wands, without need of jazz hands. There is not a damn thing wrong with any of you. You, are the future of the wizarding world. I'm here to teach you how to take pride in that,"

###

The Doctor grinned eagerly as he pranced towards his classroom. All the rooms were still exactly where they were a thousand years ago. It's like nothing had changed. Well not quite, the people had changed... people always changed.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, feeling a sudden wave of sadness. That was the bad thing about this body, so emotional. Human lifespans were so short... even Jack would leave him eventually.

He was tried of watching his friends die. That's the good thing about this whole deaging thing. He finally got a break. He could finally have a normal life again. His only concerns would be homework and passing test... there was the whole Voldemort thing but that really didn't concern him... A single disembodied wizard was hardly a threat to him. The Doctor had killed entire armies. His body count was in the hundreds of billions... The Master would be proud...

"Hey kid," The Doctor blinked looking over at the, much, taller boy and his clone... no, twin was more likely, for this time period anyway.

"What's wrong?" asked the identical gingers.

"Nothing," The Doctor wiped his eyes, they were a little moist but he hadn't actually been crying, "I'm fine," he insisted and started his journey.

The boys appeared to be following him. His first impulse was to blast them with his Sonic Screwdriver but he retained himself. They were just kids. They didn't mean him any ill will. The Doctor turned and they turned, then he turned again and they followed.

"Is there a reason your following me?" The Doctor glared.

The twins swore, "We're- not," they insisted, finishing each others sentences, "Our class is- This way,"

The Doctor eyes them suspiciously.

"What about you?- There are no firstie classes- in this direction," The twins eyed him back.

"I was bumped up, so to speak, I'm taking Advantaged Potions for 3rd years,"

The twins started at him, dumbfounded for a moment, "So are we!" they exclaimed, "How the bloody did- you get into THAT class- as a Firstie!?"

The Doctor blinked and gave a smug grin, "Long story, let's just say I experienced an unexpected bath in a potion,"

The twins awed, "You're that guy- that got himself- all shrunk. Pleasure to meet you- we are the local fence- in a manner of speaking- yes, perfectly legal- but as newly claimed 3rd year- we can get you whatever you want- from Hogsmeade- you just have to pay- the cost of the merchandise- and a small- very small- fee- quite competitive our rates- indeed they are brother,"

The doctor shrugged, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm allowed certain privileges denied other first years. They include visits to Hogsmeade, so long as I stay close to a Slytherin Perfect,"

"Well tell- your friends- about us,"

The Doctor looked puzzled, "Why would I do that when I can take your plan as my own? It be a great way to get to know my housemates,"

One of the twins crossed his arms angrily, well the other smiled.

The smilingly one said to his brother, "It seems we have competition, Fred,"

"Indeed we do, George," Fred glared, "Bamboozled by slytherins. I blame you for wanting to cheer him up,"

"We could always blackmail him," Suggested George.

The doctor blinked, "With what?" out of genuine curiosity.

George grinned, "You give us a percentage of your profits and we won't tell everyone we found you crying in the hall,"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He honestly didn't care about so stupid a thing, although Earth children might react differently, "If you want a cut I would need something more substantial. Say... a donation? My allowance will only take me so far and I do need backers before my business can furious,"

George grinned at Fred, "We do have a few spare Galleons from last years, specialized merchandise," making a point not to say what it was encase the kid tried to steal that idea to.

Fred sighed,v"Fine, but it's coming out of your cut,"

The Doctor couldn't resist, "If only George is giving me money then perhaps I should only share my earnings with him,"

"Oh I like you," George grinned.

Fred groaned and muttered, "Bloody Snake. Fine," before both boys took out their coin purses.

The Doctor ended up walking away with an extra 19 Galleons for his new business venture. He wasn't really good with money but he had Jack to help with that.

The Doctor ended up sitting with Fred and George, helping them brew a complex potion on their first day. It wasn't a brew The Doctor recognized. A new form of the old cure disease potion, now curing a handful of magical illnesses in addition to all the regular human ones.

The boys even declared The Doctor their permanent lab partner after getting an 'O' from Snape. Not to say The Doctor did all the work. All he did was stir. The older, biologically, boys handled everything else. The Doctor suspected they put him in charge of stirring, the most difficult task, more out of a chance to test him instead of laziness. Even Fred seemed impressed by what he did.

The boys might be weird, and business minded, but The Doctor found he liked the youths. By the end of the class he hoped he had made his first friends outside of Jack.

Once classes ended and The Doctor was about to walk out when Snape got his attention.

"Mister Lethbridge-Stewart," Snape called, "Remember to report to the Hospital wing after school,"

###

So when school finally ended Harry, Jack, and the Doctor found thems sitting on beds in the hospital wing.

"I wanted to see them in the morning, Severus," The old healer glared.

"Which was completely unreasonable, Poppy" Snape glared, "They had class in the morning, and I wasn't about to wake them up at 6 AM just so you could probe them,"

The older healer huffed, "Child services is CLOSED now Severus. We won't be able to report Harry's abuse until Tomorrow now,"

"Oh no, tomorrow you say, but surely the boy will die well safe in our care," Snape snipped.

"Honestly!" Poppy exclaimed, "With the amount of immature sarcasm you spew, I half wonder if you were deaged yourself!"

"Just get to your leeches woman," Snape scoffed, "The boys have homework to do,"

The healer huffed again and walked over to Harry.

The boy gulped, "You don't... really have leeches, do you?"

Jack giggled well the Doctor looked curious.

"Red leeches have a very potent venom that cures many illnesses when properly brewed," The Doctor noted, something he learned in class today.

He previously knew the venom was deadly as all hell but it's amazing the wizard found a way to use it to kill viruses well not harming the host. The Doctor always was fascinated by human ingenuity... or was it their sheer stupidity to try things that made no logical sense but somehow still worked. Eh, same thing.

"That may be," Poppy glared at Snape, as if it is his fault, "But I don't apply leeches to children, only irritating potions masters,"

"I wanna be a potions master," Harry squeaked in fear.

Jack grinned, "Best stay on her good side mate,"

Poppy growned, rubbing her temple, before ignoring the rest and walking over to the doctor.

"This is really unnecessary," The Doctor but in, "They did a medical scan on us immediately after the accident and The Brigadier had us checked out by UNIT doctors the second we got home,"

"Just let me make sure nothing serious developed since then," Insisted the med witch, "You can never be too careful. Besides I need to get a scan of you myself. It's best to be cautious when dealing with Hybrids,"

The doctor froze, "You know about that?"

"Of course I do," The med witch rolled her eyes, "It's dangerous to treat half humans with the same potions as everyone else. The Elixirs need to be properly modified or they may interact badly with your magical pathways, which can lead to physical illness and-"

"Who told you!?" The Doctor suddenness snapped.

The med witch blinked at the suddenly angry little boy, "Why your guardian of course?"

"HE HAD NO RIGHT!" The Doctor screamed. He told that to Alistair faces ago! He thought he could trust him!

The med witch looked confused, "I just told you why I need to know,"

"Then you just blurt it out in a room full of people!" The Doctor screamed, "Something I've been hiding for nearly 900 YEARS!"

"Lethbridge-Stewart!" Snape snapped, "You will not speak to Madam Pomfrey that way!"

"Sod off!" The Doctor snapped.

Snape growled and pulled out his wand. The next he knew the Unit agent had his wand pointed at him. Snape just barely managed to dodged the blasting hex that ended up obliterating the wall behind. Chunks of stone exploded from the impact and when the smoke cleares... the wall was gone, just a bunch of stone shards on the floor.

The boy, who's mind terrified things without emotion, slowly pointed his wand at Snape, daring him to try again.

Snape had forgotten for a moment, that he wasn't dealing with an ordinary child. The boy had training and power... and obviously didn't understand not everything was a threat to him.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," Snape glared, clutching his own wand tight in case this did not end well, "I was going to cast a soapy mouth hex for your vulgar language and disrespectful attitude,"

The boy's face suddenly exploded in it's own right, turning a deep shade of crimson, "Oh?..." was all he said as he lowered his wand. He squirmed in his seat. Finding the act of almost killing someone over a misunderstanding more embarrassing then morally questionable... this child... really shouldn't be in a school... but Snape couldn't think of anywhere else to put him. At least here he could keep an eye on the little psychopath.

Snape turned his back and used his magic to fix the wall. Mostly to let the child know he wasn't afraid of him. Once he was finished, he walked over to the little dark lord in training and knelt down in front of him, so that they were eye level.

"No one here will hurt you," Snape assured, "This is a school and you are a child. And children, when they misbehave, are punished... but not in anyway that could truly hurt them or cause even the slightest injury... you are safe here, understand?"

The boy was still blushing as he nodded his head.

"If you were anyone else you would be expelled for that little stunt and your wand snapped,"

The little boy hugged his techno magic wand to his chest.

"Good you understand," Then Snape said something immediately afterwards that would have been a few sentences apart, "Now give me your wand,"

The boy looked petrified.

"You've proven you cannot be trusted with it. I can't risk an alteration with a student resulting in a body. You will get it back for classes, delivered by a house elf in front of each class. Then I expected you to give it back to the elf at the end of each class..."

"That seems a tad extreme," The boy insisted.

Snape groaned, "The fact you don't understand why attempted murder is a cause for-"

"I wasn't trying to kill you," The boy seemed adamant and sincere, "I knew you would dodge,"

"Well I'm relieved to hear that, what if I hadn't dodged?"

"You're an expert duelist," The boy rolled his eyes, "It's obvious in the way you carry yourself. I doubt you couldn't dodge the clumsy wand movements of a preteen,"

"And that mindset is exactly why I'm taking your wand," Snape informed, "You're judgment is skewed. When you prove you can be responsible with it, you'll get it back,"

The boy looked down at his wand, clearingly debating about giving it over... and Snape got the uncomfortable feeling the other option he was considering was using it instead.

"Come one Doctor," The boy's adopted brother snorted, "You're the one who wanted to come to this school and enjoy the normal life of a kid,"

He had? Snape did his best to show no reaction to the information. Although it did relieve some of his concerns. They boy wanted their help and guidance. He was just having trouble giving up control.

Jack went on, clearly knowing how to talk John down, thank Merlin, "That means letting them boss you around and not blasting them when they try to punish you," John's blush deepened, clearly showing regret so Jack pushed on, "You know he has a point. With your skills and killer instincts, muddled up with a child's over emotional and often irrational reasoning skills, the LAST thing you should have is your Screwdriver,"

John groaned as he gave his techno magic wand one last look, and Snape was relieved to see it was no longer calculating but rather a farewell. A moment later the boy handed over the device.

"Thank you John," Snape gave a firm nod, "Now, I'm going to put the soapy mouth hex on you and take a seat next to you. Then I want you to bare your bottom and crawl over my lap,"

The boy groaned but thankfully it was in that "I accept my fate" sound children make when they resigned themselves to punishment.

Snape slowly, and as unthreatening as possible, took his wand and pointed it at the mini dark lord. He gave it a gentle fick and watched as the boy started to squirm as suds filled his mouth and began to drip down his chin. The child gagged a bit and started making exaggerated grossed out sounds.

Snape rolled his eyes and sat down next to the boy. He let the child have a moment to get used to the sensation of the hex, but not too long as the taste of soap got nastier the longer the spell was active.

"Forgetting something?" Snape asked and the boy sent him a remarkable innocent / pleading look as he choked on the soap, "Now John," Snape insisted, firmly. He tended to use the first name of his Slytherins when they were in private or when he was disciplining them.

The boy sniffed and peeled off his robe. He tossed it to the side of the bed as he hopped off. Without a thought for decency he pulled his trousers and shorts down, allowing everyone to see his boyhood. Usually, when given the option, children just pulled the back down just enough to put their bottom on display well still hiding their front.

After all Snape really wasn't interested in that and just needed the bottom itself bare so he could see the progressing shade of pink. It was the best wat to make sure he did not accidentally hurt the child more then intended.

John seemed to feel no sense of shame though, and was much more interested in wiping the suds from his mouth then hiding himself.

Hesitantly, John pulled himself over Snape's knees, and dangled just inches away from the bed. Snape quickly adjusted the child and gently pinned both of his arms to his back. The boy started to panic a little at that and fidgetted.

Snape soothed, "I promise you John. I'm not going to injure you. The worst you'll have after this is a stinging rear," he assured, "This might hurt more then you remember but nothing will permanent. Your skin is just more sensitive as it is still raw due to your body growing,"

Jack assured, as he watched with a slightly lecherous grin, "The Doctor knows all that. The Brigadier has torn into our asses almost weekly with how often we get into trouble. Right Doctor,"

John hesitantly nodded and steeled himself. Though trusting the Brigadier was an internally different matter. The Doctor had known him since they were teenagers

"Ready then?" Snape asked.

John tried to talk but just ended up gagging on the soap. So instead he nodded his head, then shot his eyes tightly and clenched his bum has Snape's hand raised.

Snape waited. The boy could keep it up forever, and sure enough the little bottom relaxed after a few moments. That's when Snape chose to strike.

His hand snapped down at the little bottom and John jerked at the force. Snape's large hand fit perfectly to the small rear, as it often did for boys this age.

The hand quickly left, and came right back with the exact amount of force as before.

Poppy got Jack's attention, "Well your Head of house tends to that, let's get started on your exam," Jack groaned as the healer began poking and prodding him, "I realize there isn't much that can actually prove lethal to you, being a Boekind, but you could very well be a carrier of numerous diseases," she explained as she examined him, "How many times have you died?"

Jack... blinked, The brigadier really didn't hold anything back when he contacted the school. Oh well, at least he didn't tell them who they were. The wizarding world would flip if they realized the Doctor was effectively a reincarnation of their prophet Merlin and that Jack was the first of the immortal race.

The witch doctor poked him, "Well?" recapturing his attention.

"I've lost count after it hit the triple digits," Jack gave an honest shrugged.

The med witch sighed, "Boekind can be careless due to their near immortality. How many times was there a magical element?"

Jack shrugged, "A few," as he tried to listen to the doctor's on going spanking. The healer was forcing his attention on her so he couldn't look but at least he could listen.

The med witch sighed again, and magical pulled the curtain around the bed, "Take off your clothes. I need to make sure your bones and organs healed properly. It's rare for Boekind but sometimes things don't put themselves back where they are supposed to when magic is involved," wow, this lady actually knew her stuff.

Well that was happening Harry was left ignored, just watching The Doctor get spanked. The deaged kid seemed to have as hard a time trusting adults as Harry, himself, did. Harry was certain, if he had the ability, he'd blast Uncle Vernon to.

Once Snape was finished he pulled the boy into a hug, which seemed to seriously freak the kid out. But after a few moments, the boy settled and enjoyed it.

"Now pull your pants up," Snape commanded when he finally let the boy go, and dispelled the soap, "No one wants to see that,"

The Doctor continued to gag as he rubbed his still bare bottom, "I can still taste it!"

"Yes, it tends to linger," Snape rolled his eyes, "Now, pants, up," he ordered. After one last smack, the doctor finally obeyed and pulled his clothes back on.

###

It was near an hour later when the boys were finally set free. They were now sitting in the garden, relaxing with each other, trying to find a way to process what happened.

"What's a Boekind?" Harry asked Jack but strangely it was the Doctor that answered.

"They are a human subspecies of all male, near immortals, that have limited magic powers," The Doctor explained, then went on, more for Jack's benefit, "The fact they can pass on their immortality is directly linked to their magic. An unintended side effect of the Magic Blesser. It mixed with the existing 'Fixed Point' energy and started getting passed down to future generations,"

Basically Jack will one day go further back in the past, get himself pregnant after a one night stand, and then that kid will eventually have kids, and so on and so on until they build a proper society in the wizarding world. There are only a few thousand Boekind, in a world of 6 billion, so they are technically an endangered species but seeing as they can't actually stay dead that might be pushing it.

The Doctor knew they had been avoiding modern Jack, paradoxes and all, and half expected to see Jack's fist swinging at him. After all, the Doctor knew the whole time how to pass his curse onto his kids so he wouldn't have to watch them die. Luckily Jack seemed too stumped by the knowledge to make the connection.

The Doctor chose to move on and ask his question well he had the chance. Looking at Harry he started, "You're not going to..." The Doctor tried to find the words, "You know... tell anyone... about what you heard... in the hospital wing?"

"Don't worry," Harry promised, "I won't tell anyone about your exploding tantrum, or the tanning you caught for it,"

"Oh I'm not concerned about that," The Doctor waved off, "I... well..."

Jack, having recovered, decided to 'help', "He wants to make sure you won't blab to anyone that he's only half human,"

The Doctor glared well Harry shrugged.

"Why should that matter?" Harry tilted his head. He didn't really know that was an option until he found out about the wizarding world but since then he had seen tons of magical people that weren't human, but still clearly people.

"It shouldn't," Insisted Jack.

The Doctor sighed, "My people... didn't look fondly on my human heritage. My mother... rather then face the shame of my birth... abandoned me at an orphanage... things got worse from there. My entire childhood I heard my professors condescending praising my genius 'despite the disadvantage'... I left eventually... lived with humans for a while and just fell in love with the culture... but I couldn't really relate to them either. I don't think like humans do... or even like Time Lords, my people... I've always felt... caught between worlds... I don't like to dwell on that... the Brigadier... Unit gave me a purpose... I had friends who accepted me... But Time Lords live so long... it was enviable that I would lose them all..."

The Doctor looked over at Jack, "I'll even lose you... eventually,"

Jack smiled, "You probably don't want to hear this but I find that thought comforting,"

The Doctor smiled back before continuing his story, his smile fading, "There was a prophecy my people had... about the destruction of their civilization. You should know a thing or two about the cruelty of fate," The doctor looked at Harry as the boy absentmindedly touched his scar.

"Since I got here..." Harry sighed, "Everyone I meet seems to thing I'm destined to kill a man that is already dead... sorta," Thinking of the Horcrux The Doctor found in his head.

"My destiny... wasn't as kind," The Doctor informed, "A sort of 'Seer of All' informed me my home would be destroyed by a hybrid of two great warrior races... my people assumed their greatest enemy was the other half... but I knew the truth... so I ran, ran as far away as possible... but eventually I had to go back... and fulfill the prophecy,"

Harry's eyes widened well Jack's looked more calculating. The Doctor never talked about himself so much. These were facts not even Torchwood knew about his life. He never told anyone this.

The Doctor sighed, as if reading Jack's mind... maybe he was? "Being turned into a child has made it harder to keep these things bottled up,"

"Why?" Harry asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Probably just the altered brain chemistry and adolescent mindset making me want comfort... stupid..." The Doctor looked away from them.

"No," Harry clarified, "Why did you have to go back and fulfill the prophecy?"

"Because if I didn't... my people would have burnt the universe to ash... I had to make a choice. The ultimate problem with free will... My people... or all life... I chose to the greater good... and slaughter every last man, woman, and weeping babe of my race... to save everyone else... my greatest regret?... I didn't do it sooner,"

###

Dumbledore sat in his office, looking at the portrait, as the castle showed him something it thought he needed to know. He heard what the deaged child had to say and a spike of fear shot through him. How could it not. He knew the story like all pure blood wizards.

Young John was describing the Time War. The very thing that resulted in the creation of the magical world... the boy had fought in it... he, himself, had ended it. It fit with who Dumbledore now understood the boy to be... and the nation terrified him more then he any of the dark lords he had faced.

That's why they had trouble finding the boy's schooling records. They hadn't gone back far enough. There was one child, back when the school was recently founded, who could make death itself cower in fear. A champion of the light through embracing the darkness. A holy man that guided both muggles and wizards into a golden age... the very reason house elves bound themselves to wizards, as they believed this child to be their god and wizard kind his favored race.

It would make sense that this child, that legend tells he lived his life in a none linear fashion, would have a part later in his life that would give birth to the wizarding world itself.

A Lord over time with a human soul... guess that makes sense that particular line in the wizarding bible meant the boy was actually half human.

Yes there could be no other explanation. The apocalypse had begun just as was prophesized, and it started with the second coming of a prophet... A holy man that stained his soul with blood and long since forgotten what it was like to feel mercy... Merlin had fallen from Grace. The very notion would shake the wizarding world to it's core.

If John was actually an older, more vengeful, Merlin that would make his companion... The Face of Boe, the first of Boekind. The Face of Boe maybe living in a colony in Cardiff at the moment but if Merlin was involved it wasn't that hard of a leap to believe the other child was a younger version of the face of Boy... a much younger version.

Thoughts of the dark lord disappeared from Dumbledore's mind. That demon was no longer the largest threat. That in itself was a terrifying notion... soon, all of reality would be in the balance. Soon, The Prophet and his new Generation of Disciples would battle on a stage for the soul of the universe. This could be years from now or this very day... but it would be within Dumbledore's lifetime... The Time War... was about to start a new... and end all life...


End file.
